Gren Delede
Gren Delede(20 BBY — ) is a former Imperial starfighter ace, who currently works as an Espo in the Corporate Sector Authority, and is also a soldier in the service of the Brotherhood of Zhao. Delede has also recently taken up swoop racing, under the banner of TeamCSA. Appearance Standing at five feet and nine inches, Delede is quite short. While short, he is not stocky or squat, his build is lithe and wiry. The man's complexion is pale, as if he stays as far away from bright sun as possible. His jet black hair is shaggy, and slightly long too boot, looking as if the fellow hasn't seen a barber for quite some time. He has dark blue eyes the color of heavy stormclouds, and over them rest dark black bushy eyebrows. His face is completed by a rather large nose, and extremely thin pale lips. Background Gren's Early Life Gren Delede was born on Coruscant, the son of Captain Brant Delede, and his wife, Selia. Brant Delede had spent most of his time as a military officer, first as a member of the Republic Navy, and finally, as a staunch supporter of Palpatine. This unquestioning loyalty led to the promotion of Brant to an important, and comfortable, position as the official in charge of all Imperial slave labour on the Imperial Capital. His father's position, and the Empire's favor led to an early life of aristocratic ease, in which Gren was sent to the best schools that money could buy, and frequently, threatened with expulsion, due to poor grades, and even worse conduct, which ranged from offences as minor as being tardy to class, to stealing his finishing school's starship, and taking it on a joyride around the Core, before finally returning it, most of it's expensive equipment stripped and sold to finance Gren's tour of debauchry. This major offence landed Gren on lockdown within his father's home, while strings were pulled, and entrance to the Imperial Academy was assured, much to the younger Delede's distress. The young man would have preferred a trip to Kessel, if his protests were to be believed. Gren was forced to comply, and after a particularly brutal fight with his father, in which he was told that he would never suceed, the young man vowed to graduate in the top of his class, if only out of spite. In Service to the Empire Gren's time at the Academy was unremarkable, save for the aptitude that he showed in the piloting of small, nimble craft. He struggled with complex mathmatics, and the written word, but the moment he was tasked with a tactical simulation, he excelled, frequently outflying his instructors, much to their dismay, not to mention his own, as he did not have the tact required to keep him from gloating. While he did not graduate at the top of his class, as he had promised, his piloting and leadership skills had proven strong enough to earn him assignment to the Imperial Navy, and its TIE Fighter squadrons. Once he had finished his survival training, and fighter orientation, he was assigned to a front-line squadron, aboard the Victory-class Star Destroyer Revenge. The Revenge was tasked with hunting pirates on the Rim, and this is where Delede got his first taste of combat, after his third mission, while on detached operations aboard a light cruiser, ended in an ambush by a large pirate force, that cost his squadron leader, and most of his squadron their lives. In the intense furball, Gren vaped three of the attacking "uglies", earning a letter of commendation, and mention in dispatches. Gren continued as something of a rising star, despite frequent brushes with superiors, his behaviour tolerated because of his effectivive leadership and piloting abilities. And, his father took an active role in attaining choice assignments that would give his son the most chance for advancement, and kudos. Gren fought for the Empire during much of the war with the Rebellion, fighting in many major engagements, and earning numerous awards. As a Squadron Commander, Gren finally wore out his welcome among the Imperial Navy, after an altercation with his Wing Commander, and Captain, in full view of numerous visiting officials, including several Admirals. Delede showed up to a military review quite drunk, and preceded to tell his two immediate superiors just what they were doing wrong, and questioned their ability to lead such powerful weapons, and such skilled groups of warriors...in language that is still legendary among pilots and techs that served on that assignment. Lieutenant Commander Gren Delede's final action as an Imperial Officer was to be dishonorably discharged from the Imperial Navy in front of thousands of new recruits, and superior officers, as an example of disobedience, on the grounds of the Imperial Academy. Every badge, and military decoration was ripped from his uniform, leaving it in tatters, before his face was spit upon by the officer undertaking the duty. This spectacle was arranged by Brant Delede, as a way of further punishing the son he no longer acknowledged. Life After the Empire Left with only his custom-fitted boots, and a flight-suit that was also fit to his body to remember his service to the Empire, Gren fled the Core, and made for the Outer Rim. Delede fell into a stupor of drink, women, and barfights, working as a mercenary pilot, when he could find an employer with a starfighter to lend, before ending up on a trading outpost, tending bar at a place called Hopkin's Hole. He spent a number of years as a bartender on the Rim, still doing the occasional merc work, and missing out on the massacare at Endor. It was an entirely unremarkable existance until he was approached from representatives of the Brotherhood of Zhao, looking to hire him as a starfighter pilot. This is were his current life begins, as he was inserted with Corporate Sector Security, where he has quickly proven himself a skilled , if corrupt Espo, and asset to the Brotherhood of Zhao, where he was quickly promoted to Soldier. Gren has had a short, but interesting career, in both his day job, and his workings for the family. Delede has recently been promoted to the rank of Captain, and placed in command of the [[VSD Litigator|CSAV Litigator]], due in part to his experience with Victory-class Star Destroyers, in service to the Empire. Due in part to a number of successful operations for Maffi, and initiative taken to attempt to persevere in the face of failure, Gren was gifted an advanced Z-100 Centurion, the heavily modified and upgraded, Chir'daki (Death Seed), by Tyy'sun. This is not known to anyone outside of Maffi, and the ship is merely believed to be used by Captain Delede of CSSD on special missions. Shortly after his promotion to Captain, Delede was also invited to join TeamCSA as it's newest swoop racer, and he has since managed to survive his first race. RP Logs *An Assassin Arrives *Theft on Etti IV Delede, Gren